Snatched
by Pluviophile15
Summary: Chat Noir is a villain. When he captures the girl that finds out his identity, all hope seems lost for her. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I had to do some major modification to the whole story because I was getting confused with my documents and everything. Hopefully this way is better.**

Marinette remembers when Chat Noir first showed up in Paris.

He wasn't like the other villains that the police so easily defeated. They were a joke compared to Chat Noir. But at least the people knew what they wanted.

Volpina wanted to be believed. Stormy Weather wanted to be the weather girl for KIDZ+. Mime wanted his spot back in his show.

No one knew what Chat Noir really wanted. As far as they were concerned, he only wanted destruction.

Chat Noir was ruthless. He robbed banks, he looted stores, and left no one alive to tell the tale. He used his cataclysm to bring down buildings, hotels, houses, anything. He left chaos in his wake. All that was left of anyones' home was rubble. Families started moving away from Paris. Everyone lived in fear of what Chat Noir could do. He evaded capture every time the police tried to bring him in. No one knows how. No one knows why he is terrorizing the city of Paris.

All anyone knows is that no one crosses paths with Chat Noir and lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I touched up this chapter as suggested by flower fairy. Btw, thank you flower fairy. I will try to remember your advice, and try to portray Chat correctly. I would like to say, this is my first fan fiction, so I am still learning. If any of you have any tips or advice, it is gladly accepted.**

 **Thank you all for your lovely reviews!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng heard her alarm go off. She rolled over and groaned.

"I hate mornings," she thought.

She reluctantly got out of her cozy warm bed and made her way to the shower.

The water was cold on her tiny body, and it helped her wake up fully.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped up in a fluffy towel.

Marinette quickly got dressed. She stood in front of her bathroom mirror and combed out her dark black hair and pulled it into its usual pigtails. Marinette examined herself in the mirror.

She supposed she looked alright. Her nose was small and spotted with freckles if you looked close enough, her cheeks rosy, and her eyes were a bluebell color. She knew she wasn't bad looking, but wasn't sure if she was beautiful. But then again, she wasn't really that concerned with her appearance. Marinette knew everyone looked like themselves, and there was no use trying to look like anyone else.

Marinette sighed and picked up her bag. School again. She didn't mind school, in fact, she liked it. She did well in her studies, and she was a good student. School was relatively easy for her. She was just ready for the school year to be over.

Marinette opened her trap door and went down the stairs to say goodbye to her parents.

Her maman, Sabine Cheng, was a short Chinese woman, with dark hair like Marinette had. Her mother greeted her with a hasty "good morning," tending to something in the oven.

This was not an unusual sight, because her parents owned the best bakery in Paris. The Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie was known for their beautiful cakes and pastries.

Her father, Tom Dupain, pulled Marinette close in a big hug with his large arms. Marinette was practically buried in him, as he was a large man, and she only a small person. His warmth engulfed her, and she felt safe. She was a little dissapointed when he let go to help Sabine with what Marinette now saw was their breakfast; quiche.

She helped her parents ready their meal, then hurriedly ate. When she finished, she dumped her dishes in the sink, and made for the door, backpack in hand.

"Have a good day at school, honey," said Sabine, "and remember to come back before dark!"

"Yes, maman, I remember. Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marinette had only just walked out of the bakery when she got body slammed by a certain red-headed, dark-skinned girl. Marinette let out an embarrassing shriek, and the girl laughed and let her go. Marinette looked up, and saw that the person who had tackled her was, in fact, her best friend, Alya. Her friend's brown eyes sparkled with amusement behind her glasses, and her lips were turned upwards in a smile. Alya was still laughing as she helped Marinette regain her balance.

"What's up, girl?!"

"Hey Alya," said Marinette. She "hit" her friend's shoulder, saying, "Why did you do that? You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, but you're too easy! I had to!"

Marinette rolled her eyes, trying to be mad, but it wasn't working. Alya could see her lips twitching, trying to smile. She laughed even harder. Marinette finally relented, laughing with her.

Alya eventually calmed down, massaging her stitched side. She let go suddenly, gasping, remembering they had somewhere to be.

"Come on! We're gonna be super late!"

They dashed all they way to school, holding new stitches in their sides when they got there.

They saw Nino on the school's front steps, listening to something through his ever-present orange headphones, and reading something on his almost equally ever-present phone.

Alya smirked at Marinette, her eyes glinting mischievously. She snuck up the steps behind his unknowing form, tiptoeing quietly. Though, she didn't really need to, as Nino's music was helpfully rendering him oblivious to the world.

Then... She pounced.

Landing on him, piggyback style, Alya yelled at him.

"Hey, baby!"

Nino yelped, dropping his phone, hands flying behind him to grab whomever was attacking him. His brown eyes widened, and his expression turned into a comical mixture of surprised and scared. His red hat flew off in the process, revealing his short dark hair.

When he finally calmed down and figured out who was on his back, he shook his head and have Alya a dry smirk.

Alya responded to him with a... passionate kiss.

Marinette loved both her friends, but she found it weird to watch them kiss all the time. She was happy for them, though.

She awkwardly cleared her throat, trying to get their attention.

"Hey guys, don't you think we should get to class?" She asked.

Alya and Nino pulled away from each other, Alya looking smug, and Nino's brown eyes staring at the ground, embarrassed.

"Sorry," Nino said, raising his tanned hand to the back of his neck, and blushing slightly. At least he had the decency to look sheepish.

They hurried to class just before the bell rang.

Marinette found it hard to concentrate on her lessons as she went from class to class. She was daydreaming about the new dress she had been working on for the past week.

The dress was a beautiful dark red color, with a skater skirt cut, a halter neckline, and black trim. The best part about the dress was that it sparkled when the light hit it in the right spots.

She'd been working on it for the party that Alya was throwing for Nino's birthday. Alya had been planning the surprise for weeks, and was overly excited about it.

Marinette wasn't surprised when Alya asked her to help with it, but she didn't mind. She liked planning parties, and she loved that she got to spend time with her friend.

Marinette was snapped out of her daydream when Alya tapped on her shoulder. She realized that everyone in her class was staring at her.

"Huh?"

Her classmates snickered at her. She turned to her teacher, who had an amused look on her face.

"I asked you a question, Marinette." said her teacher.

Marinette looked blushingly at her. "I'm sorry Madame. I wasn't listening."

Her teacher sighed and shook her head, and Marinette glanced at her tablet, hoping that it would give her some clue as to what they were talking about. Marinette groaned inwardly when she found no useful information. However, her teacher seemed to take pity on her, and let her off with a warning.

"Pay attention, Marinette." She sighed.

"Yes, Madame!"

What seemed like agonizing hours later, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Marinette gathered all her things and packed them into her bag. She walked out with Alya and Nino. Alya was having a hard time getting rid of him. Alya tried a lot of tactics before the "girl" excuse worked.

"Nino, babe, we have girl stuff to do!"

He looked confused as he said, "What girl stuff?"

Marinette jumped in. "She means stuff like painting our nails, gossiping, doing our hair, that sort of thing."

Nino's confused faced melted into one of understanding, then to one of worry.

"Oh," he said, "but I don't want to let you girls walk out on your own with Chat Noir on the loose. You never know what might happen!"

"We can take care of ourselves, babe!" Alya said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, Nino. We'll be fine!" Marinette chimed in.

"Ok, but I still don't like the idea of you two out alone." Nino said.

"Don't worry, Nino." Marinette added. "You go home and we'll catch up with you later!"

"Okay." Nino said half-heartedly.

When they knew that he had walked out of hearing range, Alya started jabbering about random things, but Marinette wasn't really listening.

Marinette knew Alya would want to work on the party planning, but she still had to finish her dress. Her suspicions were confirmed when Alya started talking about it.

"So I was thinking about the colors of the streamers for Nino's party, and I'm thinking we should go with blue instead of red. What do you think?" She said.

"Um...I like it, but I can't help you today, Alya," she said with a guilty look, "I have to finish my dress for the party."

Alya just laughed at Marinette.

"Girl, did you think I'd be mad? Wipe that guilty look off your face. It's fine! I can manage on my own," she said with a grin.

Marinette looked at her best friend with a grateful smile on her face.

"Thanks, Alya! I'll see you tomorrow for school, then!"

Alya chuckled and shook her head as she watched Marinette run off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chat's sharp eyes wandered over Paris, watching every detail.

He saw a couple walking down the street in the lights. It looked romantic. They were holding hands and had happy looks on their faces.

Chat Noir threw a disgusted look toward their backs. He hated seeing anyone else's happiness. How could they have so much, when he had none. He only had happiness when he took other's.

Chat crept across the rooftops, following the couple. He watched as they kept walking towards the Eiffel Tower. Probably to go up and gaze at the sparkling city, which would most likely be even more romantic. Blech. Chat Noir couldn't let this happen. It was too happy. Besides, it was his duty to bring destruction to the lives of his fellow Parisians, he mused.

Chat Noir grinned wickedly as a dastardly plan formed in his head.

He ran along the rooftops, hiding in the shadows, jumping off balconies, and dodging smokestacks as he trailed the couple. His black skin-suit concealed him in the shadows on the walls and against the blackness of the night.

Chat's suspicions were confirmed when he saw the Eiffel Tower in the distance. He leapt down off of the roof and landed neatly on all four of his limbs. He rose to a standing position and crept along the pathway, careful to stay behind the bushes and trees. The contorted shadows helped cover him as well.

Chat ran faster as he neared the base of the tower, and when he reached it, he extended his staff and used it to catapult himself up. A/N:(Pun intended.)

He continued up the Eiffel in this manner, until he reached the top and sat on the backs of his legs. From there, he saw Paris lit up for miles and miles.

Yes, this will work nicely, he approved. This would be the most brilliant thing he'd ever done. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before!

Chat Noir stood from his crouch and stepped out of the shadows, making himself know to the people down below. He knew that there would be a news caster on him in a matter of minutes. Purrrfect.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Ow!" Marinette yelped as she stabbed herself with her needle. Again.

She sighed and put down her dress, examining her work as she nursed her finger. She was sewing the last bit of black lace onto the hem of her dress. She smiled when she found that she was almost finished with it.

Marinette looked down at her finger, deciding that it was fine, and continued her stitching.

It was almost ten o'clock when she finished sewing. She looked over the dress with sparkling eyes and determined that she would have to try the dress on before she knew it was actually finished.

Marinette hurriedly changed out of her pajamas and slipped into her dress.

The fabric felt so creamy against her skin, like she was wrapped in her favorite blanket.

When she stepped in front her mirror, she gasped. She didn't think she was that pretty, but this dress enhanced all of her features. The halter neckline exposed her shoulders, but to a modest degree. The hem of the dress reached down to just barely graze the tops of her knees, and the black lace finished the stretch to them. The waistline hugged her stomach just perfectly, and the dark cherry fabric cascaded down from there. Even though her hair was put up in a messy bun, and wispy bits were flying out, it managed to accentuate her angular features beautifully, making her look more mature. And finally, the glittering fabric sparkled pleasantly and complimented her pale skin.

Yes, she decided, this was her best creation yet.

She was still admiring her reflection when the ringing of her bright pink phone startled her out of her dreamy gaze. Marinette grabbed her phone and flopping onto her bed, she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Girl! Turn on KIDZ+ right now!" Alya exclaimed.

"Why? What's going on?" Marinette asked as she got up and turned on her tv.

"Just watch!" Alya said with an intense voice. She was already watching it.

Marinette turned her attention to the reporter on the screen.

"-in front of the Eiffel Tower, where it's been reported that someone has seen the notorious villain, Chat Noir." The reported intoned. "Since the report was called in, no one has seen him, and no one knows if he is still on the Tower."

Marinette saw behind the reporter, as if on cue, the dark, cat-like figure of Chat Noir step out from behind a metal beam on top of the Tower.

"Are you seeing this?!" Alya screeched in Marinette's ear.

Marinette had to hold the phone away from her ear for a moment, and pulled it back when she knew Alya was done.

They both heard the breathing of the other on the line while they watched Chat Noir as he suddenly jumped down to another level of the Tower.

As he straightened himself, he addressed the people that had gathered around the Tower, including the Mayor Bourgeois.

"It has come to my attention," he spoke as he spread his arms dramatically, "That after I have so graciously tried to help you, you peasants are STILL HAPPY!" He then paused for effect.

"So I thought to myself, "what more could I do to help them?" I am, after all, a caring person." He mockingly touched a gloved hand to his chest, where his heart would be.

"Then it hit me!" He exclaimed.

His eyes sparkled evilly and he grinned a wide Cheshire grin as he intoned words that Paris would never forget.

"The Eiffel Tower."

They were only three small words, but the people watching down below and the people watching in their homes gasped as they realized what they meant.

He was going to destroy the Eiffel Tower.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 remake

Marinette's jaw dropped, and she stared with wide eyes as the Eiffel Tower fell apart. She could faintly hear Alya shouting angrily in her ear, but she neither acknowledged nor answered her.

She had heard Chat Noir clearly when he said that he was going to destroy the Tower, but she didn't fully believe that he was so devoid of care to actually do something like this.

Her face contorted into one of rage the more she thought about Chat Noir. Why on earth would he ever do this? She knew he had given a reason, but it wasn't good enough for her. There would never be a justifiable reason. Ever.

She came out of her mind suddenly when she heard Alya practically scream Marinette's name into the phone.

"MARINETTE! ARE YOU LISTENING?!"

Marinette yelped and jerked the phone away from her ear, wincing.

"Marinette!"

She put her phone back, and said, "Alya, I heard you. I heard you."

She paused for a moment, then said quietly, "What do you think will happen? Will they build a new Tower?"

Marinette heard Alya take a shaky breath before she spoke.

"I don't know...Maybe? I just don't know why he would do something like this. Honestly, it's not a surprise. A shock, yes. But we're talking about Chat Noir here. You know what he does. He's done worse than this."

Marinette contemplated her friend's words for a long time. She supposed Alya was right. He had done worse. He had taken fathers from children. He had taken husbands from wives. He had murdered.

Alya's voice was much softer and her words were slower when she spoke this time.

"I think that it's going to take a while for this to die down, but it will. Eventually."

Their were silent again, until Marinette heard a small thump outside on her balcony. She listened for a moment, and she heard another thump, louder this time.

"Alya, I'm gonna have to call you back." she said, and hung up.

Marinette tossed her phone on her bed and climbed up her ladder, out of the trapdoor.

She only had to look for a moment before she found what had made the noise.

Chat Noir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Honestly, looking back on the nights events, he should have planned his getaway better.

He didn't plan for the fact that once he used his cataclysm, he would change back into his regular self.

His Miraculous ring let out a familiar and shrill beep as he raced to get back home. He picked up his speed, using the night vision in his mask to dodge chimneys and rails on balconies and rooftops.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The ring was louder than usual to his sensitive ears, and the noise startled him, and Chat lost his rhythm. He faltered, which was a bad mistake.

He tripped, falling onto his side with a loud thump. Wincing at the sound, he whipped up, finding what had tripped him.

A flower pot.

Really?

He stood up and placed the flower pot back onto the ledge, making sure nothing else was out of place so no one suspected he came this way.

That's when he noticed a pair of beautiful bright blue eyes, wide at the sight of him.

The girl was halfway out of the trapdoor, with her mouth hanging open. She looked scared and confused at the same time.

What is Chat Noir doing on my balcony? She thought.

Just as he was about to give her an evil grin and leap off the building, his ring beeped again, faster and louder.

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep.

Crap.

His costume fell away with a green flash. His eyes grew as wide as the girl's as he realized his mistake.

She knows.

He saw her eyes grow even wider as she recognized him.

Adrien Agreste.

He definitely didn't plan for this.


	6. Chapter 6

She knows. She knows.

How could he have been so careless? He should have known better than to do something like that without a plan.

Though, to be honest, it was a really good idea, he thought smugly.

No! Ugh, you have a situation to deal with! He chastised himself.

The situation chose then to snap out of her shock and open her mouth to scream.

Just before she could, Adrien rushed toward her and covered her mouth with his hands.

"Mmph!"

She looked up at him, shock still painted across her face, and whimpered.

Marinette was utterly terrified.

Paris's top most wanted villain was on her balcony, covering her mouth.

His green eyes locked with her blue ones in an even more intense glare.

"Do not speak, do not yell, and do not even think about screaming, or I will not hesitate to tear out your vocal cords." He threatened with a growl in his throat. "Nod if you understand."

Marinette nodded vigorously, and he tentatively removed his hands one at a time, but kept them hovering around her mouth in case she did decide to scream.

He gave her a sharp nod, and suddenly lifted her up, and moved her out of the trapdoor, which elicited a small yelp from her.

Adrien's sharp eyes whipped back to hers in a warning. Her jaw clamped shut.

He put her down by the wall so he could easily pin her down if he needed to.

"Now, stay there and don't make a sound."

She quietly obeyed, eyeing his every move cautiously, as if he was going to rip her to shreds any second.

Adrien reached into his jacket, and Marinette watched as he pulled out... Cheese?

From behind him, a little cat-like blur flew out and began attacking the cheese.

Marinette squeaked a bit, and her hand flew up to her mouth, but Adrien paid her no mind this time.

"Plagg! Take it easy! You don't have to wolf it down, you're going to choke!" He whispered harshly.

The little blur, Plagg, stopped for a moment to breathe... And then continued eating, taking huge bites and swallowing them whole. Adrien shook his head, and turned to the shaking girl.

"I suppose you know who I am?" He sighed. When she didn't answer, he said, "You can speak, but speak quietly, and don't you dare scream."

The girl nodded again, her black hair shining blue in the small light there was, and she spoke.

"Yes, I know who you are." She answered with a trembling voice. "You're the famous model, Adrien Agreste."

Marinette was a big fan of his, he modelled some of her favorite lines, including Papillon. But that was before she knew he was a villain.

She watched as he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, and rubbed it. Then he paced until the floating thing finished his cheese a minute later.

"Mmmmm! That was good!" Plagg said. "Do you have any more?"

"No, be quiet! I'm thinking!" Adrien hissed.

"Oh, you mean about her?" Plagg pointed at Marinette.

"Yes, and I think I've just had the perfect idea..." Adrien mused.

Marinette gathered what little bit of courage she had, and asked with a small voice, "Idea for what?"

He did not answer her, but instead said, "Plagg, claws out."

Marinette tensed as Adrien was transformed in front of her and Chat Noir appeared again. Her eyes widened as he stepped toward her with a hard look in his eyes.

"You know who I am," Chat said darkly. "And I can't have you telling anyone about me."

He took a few more slow steps toward her again.

Marinette started to panic, backing against the wall, saying, "No! I won't tell anyone! I promise! I won't tell anyone!" Her voice got shriller with every word.

"For some reason, I don't think I can trust you... But don't worry, Princess," Chat Noir said in an amused tone. He liked seeing her panic. "This won't hurt. Very much."

Marinette opened her mouth to scream, but he had already reached her and put a gloved hand over her mouth. He put the other hand over her nose and held it there.

Marinette struggled, trying to kick, hit, or do anything to get out of his grip, but he held her too firmly.

Her lungs burned, her brain felt fuzzy, and the whole roof was spinning. Her legs were starting to give out beneath her.

Chat felt her going limp. It would only be a few more seconds.

The last thing she saw were his glowing green cat-eyes before the darkness smothered her.


	7. Chapter 7

The sight of his house filled Chat Noir with relief. He had been running for almost an hour, dodging trees and jumping over small bushes with the girl in some kind of awkward fireman's carry. This was hard, because even though she was skinny, she was heavier than she looked.

Chat got to the door and somehow managed to unlock it. He entered the house and kicked the door shut behind him, looking for a place to set the girl down.

He finally decided that his guest room would work, and carried her in. With a grunt, he set her down on the queen-sized bed. Now that she wasn't wrestling with him, and he wasn't carrying her, he got a good look at the girl.

Her black hair was half out of its messy bun, and her blue pajamas were crooked on the little body that perfectly filled them.

Little freckles stood out against her pale skin, and soft lips matched the color of her rosy cheeks. Long, dark eyelashes curled at the base of her closed eyes. Makeup that she hadn't taken off yet was smeared slightly around her eyelids.

The girl's arms rested on her stomach, and her legs were bent at her knees. Her breathing was deep and even, like she had only fallen asleep, not gotten knocked out. She was easily the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Even the models Adrien worked with couldn't compare to her.

Chat shook his head, snapping himself out of his staring. He left the room and shut the door behind him, locking it.

He sighed tiredly and treaded to the kitchen, which was only a few steps from the girl's room. He would hear her if she woke up. Chat flicked on the light, revealing the neat, spacious room. Everything was black, except for the walls, which were a coruscating white color. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out camembert for Plagg. Then he released his transformation.

Plagg flashed out of the ring, stretching. Then he spied the cheese that Adrien had. He attacked it with enthusiasm. Adrien grimaced in disgust at Plagg.

"You're gross."

"Most people would think you're the one who's disgusting, since you're the one who just kidnapped a girl." Plagg countered.

"That was an awful comeback, even for you," Adrien grimaced.

Plagg shrugged and continued munching on his malodorous cheese, while Adrien pondered the situation he had gotten himself into. He should have just killed the girl and left it at that. Why did he have to take her? Adrien groaned and rubbed his temples.

By now, Plagg had finished and his strength was back, and he could go back into the ring if needed.

Adrien was about to sink into one of the chairs when he heard a small groan from the guest room.

"Plagg. Claws out."

Chat Noir padded down the hall. Hesitantly, he unlocked the door and opened it.

The girl wasn't awake yet, but she would be in a few minutes. Chat shut the door behind him. He walked over and sat in the chair in corner.

He didn't have to wait very long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chat watched with glittering eyes as the girl's whole body seemed to curl in on itself. Her knees drew themselves up to her chest, and her arms coiled around her stomach, as if protecting it. He heard her let out a small whimper. She was waking up. Her eyes ever so slowly blinked open.

Chat saw her grab her head as she moaned and sat up, and he chuckled inwardly. She most likely had a throbbing headache.

Marinette's bright blue eyes searched the room, wide and panicking. She had know idea where she was or how she had gotten there. She was lying on a bed, but it wasn't her bed. Her bed had pink sheets, not green. She saw a dresser across from the bed, but it wasn't her dresser. Hers was littered with sewing supplies and clothes. This one had only a small mirror on it. On the left of the dresser, there was an open door leading into what Marinette assumed was a bathroom. On the adjoining beige wall, there were green drapes partially closed over a window, letting only a little light in. Marinette vacantly noticed she could see the moon. It was night. Finally, she looked to her right. There was a nightstand by her bed, holding a digital clock and a few books. But that wasn't what Marinette was concered with. Her eyes were glued to the fourth wall, where a large white door stood. Her way out of...wherever she was. She didn't really care. She was scared and she just wanted to go home.

Marinette swung her legs off the bed, setting them down on the cold wood floor. Slowly, she stood, testing out her legs. Her legs supported her, but she was dizzy and she saw stars. She had to breathe deeply for a moment before she even tried to walk. When she decided she was fine, Marinette raced to the door, not noticing the dark figure hidden by shadows in the corner.

What a mistake that was.

Marinette gasped as cold leather-clad hands reached out from behind and grabbed her, pulling her away from the door.

She instantly reacted, fighting the muscles that held her firmly. She shrieked and kicked and squirmed, trying to get away.

She stiffened suddenly when she heard his voice whisper in her ear. Chat Noir's voice.

"Stop squirming. You're making this harder than it has to be."

She obeyed, but only out of fear. Her heart was going a mile a minute, and she could hear herself gasping for air.

"That's better."

By now, the girl was breathing so quickly, Chat thought she was going to hyperventilate. He could feel her whole body trembling under his arms, and heard her small whimper.

Marinette wasn't sure what to do.A strange man had her in a strange house, and he had a hold of her. She couldn't move, and she was having trouble breathing regularly. She was starting to feel dizzy. Was the room spinning?

"Oh, crap."

She heard the fading voice, and it was clearly talking to her.

"Hey! You need to calm down! Breathe!"

Marinette's half cognizant mind told her to listen to the command, but her lungs didn't want to work. She faintly heard an annoyed groan, and then felt herself being shifted. A large weight left her chest, and she greedily sucked in air.

She realized that the arms that had encompassed her were gone, and were holding onto her arms instead. Her starry vision slowly cleared, and she saw a face before hers.

His lips were set in a firm line, and a sharp jawline tilted downward, towards her. Ears, both human and cat, listened intently for any sort of sound from her mouth. Blond hair hung over the feline eyes that were staring at her.

Her blue eyes searched his green, trying to find any reassurance in them. She found a dangerous glint, slightly hidden under a sliver of concern.

Concern? For her? From Chat Noir?

Confusion flitted across the girl's face, and Chat knew she was no doubt wondering where she was.

Chat breathed a sigh of relief when he realized she was breathing semi-normally. Wait. He was Chat Noir. He was the most ruthless villain in all of Paris. Why was he worried about a meaningless girl? She could die for all he cared. He shoved his random thoughts away, focusing on the small girl standing below him.

"Where... Where am I?" Her small, tentative whisper broke the air.

Chat was taken aback at how small her voice was. Up until now, he hadn't actually heard her talk.

"We're in my house."

Chat saw her expression change comically into more confusion, and her head cocked sideways. Her blue irises were tinged with bewilderment.

"Your house?" Her voice was faint; far away.

"Yes."

"Why?" Her voice was higher this time. Chat was starting to think maybe she was going into shock.

"You don't remember?" He asked.

"I...do remember." She answered slowly. "I...I saw you."

Chat inwardly groaned. Of course she remembered.

"You're Chat Noir."

He perked up at the statement, clinging onto the hope that she meant she only saw him as Chat Noir. That she didn't know the whole truth.

"And Adrien Agreste."

And just like that, his hopes were shattered, like she had cruelly swung a bat at them, dashing them to a million, tiny, useless pieces.

She trembled anew as his eyes narrowed.

"What else do you know about me?" The villain asked. His voice sounded dangerous.

Marinette hesitated, unsure of what to tell him.

"I know that you're a model. You're famous in most of Paris. You model for the fashion line, Papillon. I've seen you at fashion shows. You do lots of photoshoots all around Paris." she said. Her voice trembled, but she kept going, becoming harsher with every word she spoke.

"I also know you're Chat Noir. You break and steal things. You rob people of their livelihood; their life. You steal ideas and hope. You rip apart families like they're meaningless." Her eyes filled with tears, and her words dropped to a whisper as she said, "You murder people."

Chat Noir's face was emotionless. Marinette was worried she had made him angry. Until he spoke.

"You know too much."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm sorry I didn't comment last chapter, I was busy and just wanted to upload it quickly... Anyway, thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews and compliments! A special thank you to BrightScales214 for the review you left on my one-shot, Paladin Bonding. I'm glad you all love this!**

 **Anyway, on to the story! Tell me what you all think in the comments! ;)**

As soon as he said that, her blood became ice.

"What? No, I told you, I won't tell anyone! I swear!"

Chat Noir didn't seem fazed by her outburst. Instead, he repeated himself.

"You know too much. Like I said before, I don't think I can trust you with my identity, Princess."

She shuddered at his meaning. She didn't like where this was going.

The villain continued.

"So, I brought you to my house." His eyes narrowed evilly. "You'll be very comfortable here."

Chat smirked as he watched her eyes grow wide and even more terrified. Her eyebrows furrowed as she yelped, "Wait, wait, what? Comfortable? What do you mean?"

"I mean...You'll be staying with me."

Chat watched with morbid fascination as she stuttered, trying to find words.

"I-I..."

She seemed to have trouble breathing then. Chat eyes widened, and he grabbed her again, shaking her shoulders to snap her out of it.

"Come on, not again. Breathe."

The girl hiccuped and gasped, trying to draw any sort of breath in. Chat sat her down on the bed, afraid she was going to pass out. Finally, she seemed to calm down, breathing easier.

After a few moments of silence, he heard her small voice again.

"Take me back," she whispered.

"Are you crazy? I just told you why I can't let you go."

The girl suddenly turned on him.

"Take me back!"

She tried to hit him, but Chat caught her wrists. She struggled, repeating her words, this time screaming them at him.

"Take me back!"

His eyes narrowed as he responded.

"No."

And he left.

-line break-

Chat sighed, making his way back into the kitchen. He'd left the girl locked in the room, hiccuping and crying. She was a fighter, he'd give her that, but, wow was she emotional. Not that he could blame her. He did kidnap her.

Chat plopped himself in his chair again, rubbing his temples, saying, "Plagg. Claws in."

The little destruction god popped out of the ring again.

"She cries a lot."

Adrien groaned in response.

"Remind me again, why didn't you just," he paused, drawing his little paw across his neck, miming cutting his throat. "Kill her? That would have been so much easier than listening to her bawl."

Adrien sighed. His eyes flickered up to Plagg's with a tired expression.

"I honestly don't know."

"Well, what are you going to do with her? Have you even thought about this?"

Plagg was starting to grate on Adrien's nerves.

"I don't know, Plagg," He answered with an edge to his voice and his teeth gritted. Plagg must have noticed it, because he didn't say anything after that. Instead, he flew to the pantry to find something to eat again, leaving Adrien to his thoughts.

Adrien had no idea why he didn't just kill her. He should have. Plagg was right, it would have been so much easier. But the idea of taking the life of something so beautiful was cruel to him. He might be a villain, but he was a villain with taste. Besides, it might be fun to have someone to keep him company. He did get bored by himself.

Clearing his head of thoughts of thoughts of the girl, he decided to go to bed. He paused, wondering if he even should go to bed. He shook his head, knowing he would wake up if he heard her if she tried to leave. Besides, it was late, and he was tired. He could figure out what to do with the girl in the morning.

So, he pulled his tired muscles to his bedroom, across from the girl's, and he slept.

xxxxxxxxxx

As soon as he left, she collapsed into the bed, her mind trying frantically to process what had just happened. Why would Chat Noir keep her? Surely, he had no use for letting her live. So why go through the trouble of kidnapping her? Why didn't he just kill her on that balcony? In a twisted way, she was glad he hadn't killed her. Her mind conjured an image of her parents finding her lifeless body on the balcony, and tears sprang to her eyes. They would have been heartbroken. Then again, they would still be even more heartbroken when they didn't find her in the morning. They didn't know where she was. Would they think someone took her? Or would they think she ran away? Would they think she was mad at them?

The small tracks of tears on her cheeks turned into rivulets at the thought. She loved her parents. She would never run away from them. Her mind betrayed her again, and she gasped. What about her friends? They would think the same thing. They would think she ran away. That she was angry at them. Wait. No they wouldn't. Her friends knew that she loved them. So did her parents. They wouldn't ever think that. Right?

She cried harder now. Sobs wracked her body, leaving her shaking and trembling. She cried over her family, over her friends, over all the people she saw everyday. She hadn't realized just how much she had taken them all for granted until now. She sobbed harder- if that was even possible- at the realization that she wouldn't get to go to Nino's birthday party. She would let him down.

The horrible, strangled sobs left her hiccuping and gasping for air. Her breathing slowed after a while, and her tears stopped. She simply had none left.

Marinette lied on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Could she somehow get out? She knew Chat Noir was definitely stronger than she, and she couldn't fight him. It was hopeless. But that didn't stop her from trying. Maybe, she thought, I can sneak past him. It might work. Besides, she had to try. She couldn't stay here.

Determinedly, she got out of the bed, taking a deep, steeling breath, and tiptoed to the door. She was more than surprised when she found it unlocked. That made her angry. He didn't think she was going to do anything. He thought she was a frightened little girl, to scared to do anything. Oh, was he ever wrong.

Twisting the cold knob as quietly as she possibly could, she opened the door just a sliver and peered out into the hallway. She didn't hear any sounds coming from any direction. He was asleep. Hopefully he would be for a while. It was dark, but she could see a little bit from the light at the end of the hall. She realized with a jolt that the dark tile was cold on her bare feet. She hadn't had any socks or slippers on when... it happened. Shaking off her momentary annoyance, she stepped out fully into the hallway.

There was a black door across from hers; maybe Chat Noir's. She didn't want to risk checking.

Creeping slowly down to the end of the hall, she looked around. The moonlight was enough to see where everything was. To her left was an open, dark kitchen. In front of her, there was a living room. An expensive looking couch sat in front of a sleek TV screen. There were shelves on either side of it, housing cases of what she assumed were movies. It was extremely odd to Marinette.

Logically, she knew that Chat Noir was human, but it was weird seeing the things he had. Things that everybody had. It was all... normal. It made more sense that a villain would live in a big, dark mansion, with a dungeon and everyhing.

Finally, a large window sat on the wall to her right. Next to it, on its right, a large door.

Bingo.

Her heart lifted at the sight. That was her ticket out! She could go home to her parents, her friends. Hope buzzed through her entire body. She bolted to the door, hand hovering over the knob. Wait. What was that? She froze, hearing him.

She slowly turned, seeing Adrien behind her. His lithe figure leaned against the kitchen doorframe casually. His golden hair was tussled, and he was looking extremely comfortable in his sweatpants, but he had an evil smirk on his face, and his green eyes were dangerous.

Somehow, it made Marinette scared and angry at the same time. Angry that she's been caught, and scared of what he'd do.

Then, he chuckled. At first, Marinette didn't hear him. His shoulders shook slightly, and his chuckling grew louder. Soon, he was fully laughing.

Marinette's eyes grew wide, and she visibly paled. Why was he laughing? Adrien seemed to control himself then, taking a deep, calming breath.

"You seriously thought I wouldn't hear you?" He asked, still with that smirk on his face.

Marinette's cheeks burned in anger and embarrassment. Wait, why was she embarrassed? She was too confused to try to figure it out.

"You forget that I'm part cat, Princess. My hearing is exceptional." He reached up and tapped his ear.

Marinette recovered from the shock he induced, and glared daggers at him.

"You can't keep me here," she said, her voice low and venomous.

Adrien sighed and pushed himself off of the wall, his smug air gone, replaced with a bored look.

"We already talked about this. And yes, I can keep you here."

"No you can't!" Marinette shouted, enraged, and made for the door. She knew it was stupid. She knew she didn't stand a chance against Adrien. He was stronger. But she did it anyway.

Marinette slammed her hand against the door, turning the knob with her other one.

She wrenched it open, and the cool night air greeted her, and moonlight flooded into the room. But not for long.

Marinette was caught around the waist again, panic coursed through her, fueling her, and she thrashed and kicked against him.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

She screamed over and over, punching, kicking, clawing, straining to get out of his arms. She tried anything and everything. But he wouldn't let go. His arms moved from her waist to her arms, enveloping her in muscle. His biceps crossed over her thin arms, pressing her closer to him.

"Let me go!" She screamed again, sorrow and frustration evident in her voice. She seemed to be on the verge of crying. Then, she stopped suddenly, going completely limp against him.

A few seconds later, he felt her moving again, but she wasn't trying to get away from him. No, instead, he felt her shoulders moving up and down, shaking. What was she doing? Then it dawned on him. She was crying. Again.

"Please."

It was barely audible, but he heard the broken plea spill from her trembling lips.

It came once more.

"Please. Let me go."

Just a whisper. A small, broken whisper. Her shoulders still trembled.

She waited, dreading the answer, even though she knew what it was. There was no changing his mind. She knew that. And still, she had asked, on some small hope that he would let her go.

The answer came. It was the same as before. And Marinette hated it.

"No."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: You guys! I am soooo sorry for not updating! I honestly thought I had already uploaded this chapter. That's my bad, y'all. :( I am really sorry.

Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. Drop a comment if you like it! Tips are always welcome. Enjoy!

He slowly released his hold on the girl, and she dropped to the floor on her knees. Her hands covered her face. Adrien stepped back, unsure of what to do.

Her sobs pierced the air; the only sound in the room.

He stood awkwardly for a few moments, waiting for her to stop crying, but she didn't. Finally, when he decided she wouldn't try to run away again; he would hear her anyway, and gave up and went into the kitchen.

Marinette heard him walk away, and relief flooded through her. She wanted to cry in peace. She didn't want to him to see her when she was weak. Marinette hadn't thought there were any more tears left in her. How wrong she was.

Marinette knew it was stupid to try and sneak past Chat-freaking-Noir. Logic had warned her against it, but her stupid confidence got in the way and butted out logic. She was angry at herself. She was angry at Adrien. Couldn't he see she needed to go home? Above all else, she was disheartened. Grief hung over her head like a raincloud.

So she sat, head in her hands, crying softly, trying to remember to breathe normally.

A few minutes later, she heard Adrien in the kitchen rummaging around. What was he doing? Her eyes widened at the morbid thought that ran across her mind, planting seeds of fear in her.

The kitchen was where the knives were.

The fear plants only grew with the new appalling thoughts that watered them. What if he just murdered her now? Her parents would get her mutilated body shipped back to them in a box. Or maybe he would slit her throat quickly and just bury her outside. She could read the headstone now. "Here lies Marinette Dupain-Cheng, murdered by the hands of her kidnapper."

After a heavy mental debate, curiosity finally won out fear, and she stood, breathing steadier now, drying her tears with the edge of her sleeve.

She walked into the kitchen tentatively, hesitating on the threshold. Adrien was poking around in a cabinet with his back turned to Marinette, muttering to himself and looking for something.

After a few minutes of searching, he pulled out two small boxes.

With his back turned to her, he asked, "Do you prefer tea or hot chocolate?"

She jumped, his sudden question startling her.

"What?"

Her voice was small, more like a whimper. He sighed, asking his question slowly this time.

"Do you prefer tea or hot chocolate?"

She stood for a moment, shocked. Why was he making a drink? Shouldn't he be killing her or making evil plans or whatever villains do?

"Tea," she said, her voice still small. She hated herself for being so scared and meek.

With his back still turned, Adrien nodded and moved to the stove. He turned on the burner and moved a kettle on it. While he was waiting for it to heat, he crossed over to a different cabinet beside the refrigerator and pulled out two black mugs. He grabbed the sugar bowl from its respective place, and a spoon.

The kettle was whistling by now, and Adrien moved it off the burner and poured it's contents into the mugs.

All while he made their tea, Marinette watched him with owl eyes. This was wrong. He was Chat Noir. He was a villain. He was a murderer. And yet, here he was, brewing tea like any normal, sane, regular human being. Marinette couldn't wrap her mind around it. To say she was baffled was an understatement.

"Well don't just stand there, sit down," Adrien said, gesturing to one of the black chairs at the table.

Marinette hesitated. She didn't have much time to think about it, because Adrien repeated himself in a more commanding tone.

"Sit down. I'm not going to hurt you."

Should she believe him? Marinette sat reluctantly on the edge of the chair. Adrien brought the mugs over to the table and slid one over to the girl. He sat down and grabbed the sugar bowl, spooning a few scoops into the tea before passing the sugar to her.

The girl just stared at it. She had a far off look in her eyes. Was she still in shock?

Adrien sighed. He gestured to the bowl and said, "Don't you want sugar in that?"

Her eyes flickered up to his, blue irises holding fear and dazedness. Her pink lips turned into a thin line, holding back any answer she might have given him.

Adrien decided for her, and he dumped a little sugar in the amber liquid, stirring it. He slid it back over to her. She didn't make any move to pick it up. She only sat, sightlessly looking at it.

Yep. Definitely shock.

Then it dawned on him.

"I didn't poison it."

The girl's eyes widened, flickering back to life, and Adrien knew he had guessed correctly.

"How do I know you didn't?" She whispered, eyes narrowing with suspicion, but still holding fear in them.

Adrien chuckled. A smug look appeared on his face as he replied, "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it on that balcony."

Her expression turned thoughtful.

"Why didn't you kill me?" she asked, still slightly whispering. She waited with trepidation for the answer to the question that had baffled her all night.

Now it was Adrien's turn to hesitate. How could he answer that question? Even he didn't know the answer to it. So, he decided to answer cheekily.

"Your beauty astounded me, Princess! I have never looked upon a maiden as fair as you!" he answered with a smirk. He took a smooth sip from his mug.

Marinette scowled. What was he talking about? And why did he keep calling her that?

She voiced her curiosity.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"What? You mean Princess?" Adrien replied.

She only nodded.

"Well, I didn't know your name, so I made one for you," Adrien said with a smirk. "I rather like it, Princess."

"Marinette."

The whisper was so quiet that Adrien almost didn't hear it.

"What?" He asked.

"My name," she explained. "Marinette."

Aha.

"Marinette," Adrien said slowly, tasting the name. "I like it, but Princess is easier."

The girl just sat there, looking meek and small in the chair. She seemed to be deep in thought.

She knew it was stupid to tell him her name. Telling him that only made it seem like the whole kidnapping situation was permanent. She most definitely was not going to let it become permanent. But how could she? She had no strength over him physically. But she wouldn't make this easy for him. It might make him angry, but Marinette was ready to do anything to get out. All she had done so far was cry and make a terrible attempt to get out of there. And she wasn't going to just sit and do nothing like a damsel in distress. She was better than that.

"I think "Jerk" is better than Adrien. Or, how about "Murderer?" she retorted, eyes full of hate.

Adrien looked shocked from her sudden change in attitude. Honestly, it was a bad insult, but the way she said it was so full of conviction and malice and fire that had it been real fire, Adrien thought he would have been ashes now.

"Yes. Jerk." Her expression turned thoughtful. Then her eyes narrowed. "You're a jerk for doing this to me. You're a jerk. A psychopath. A murderer. And I hate you."

His emerald eyes flashed. Marinette knew she had crossed a line, but she didn't care. She held her head up defiantly toward him. She wasn't afraid. But there was a small twinge inside her that cursed her flippant attitude.

Adrien rose to his full height from the chair, towering over Marinette even though she was on the other side of the table. Her heart rate picked up a little.

"Listen, you're in my house, and, need I remind you, in no position to talk to me like that. I suggest you watch your pretty little mouth," Adrien growled.

Marinette was mildly intimidated by his threat, but she didn't let it show. She put on her best glower, eyes glinting. She rose out of her seat, leaning toward the lean figure.

"Make me."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: WARNING: This chapter has subtle mentions of rape. This does not actually happen, nor will it ever happen.

I am really nervous to see what you all think about this chapter... This one is by far my favorite so far, though. I'm excited.

Thank you all for your lovely comments and tips! They are greatly appreciated! Hope you all enjoy. Drop a comment if you did.

"Make me."

Adrien's eyes widened a fraction at how far the girl -Marinette- had gone. Who knew she was so gutsy? Well, this would not do.

"Oh, I will," he said darkly. His eyes held a new, frightening light in them.

Adrien closed the distance between him and the girl with sudden speed. She gasped and tried to move away, but he was too fast.

He grabbed her arm, pulling her toward the counter, where he opened a drawer. He rummaged around while maintaining a vise-like grip on Marinette's arm.

After a moment, he found what he needed. This would make her shut up.

He ripped off a piece with his teeth, and turned toward the struggling girl.

Adrien saw the moment she realized what he was going to do. Those beautiful blue eyes widened and she pulled back, attempting futilely to get away from him. But he was too strong.

"Maybe this will teach you a lesson," he smirked. "And hopefully you'll remember when to hold your tongue next time."

With a little difficulty, he finally managed to hold her still, and he placed the tape over her mouth. He stepped back, letting her go and admiring his handiwork.

She immediately raised her hand to tear off the makeshift gag, but Adrien waggled an elegant finger.

"Ah ah, Princess. Don't even think about trying to take it off or I'll have no choice but to use this on your wrists, too." He waved the roll of tape in the air.

Marinette contemplated tearing it off anyway. The gag scared her. But she knew he would carry out his threat if she did. She would be even more defenseless if he tied her hands. The thought made her stomach turn.

Slowly, resentfully, she lowered her hand, letting it hang limply at her side. Her face flared in anger and embarrassment. This was so, so wrong.

"That's much better," he mockingly, a cruel tone to his voice.

Marinette huffed, making sure he knew her displeasure.

"Aww, don't worry, Princess," he mocked. "If you behave, I'll take it off."

She looked away, crossing her arms. No way was she cooperating with him.

"Don't be that way," he said condescendingly, sauntering toward her. She automatically backed away from him. "It's for your own good."

Marinette shook her head as Adrien came closer; a silent warning to stay away. He came even closer. Marinette was backed into a cabinet now. There was nowhere for her to go.

So, she did the only thing she could.

She pulled her arm back before she even knew what was happening and...punched him squarely in the nose.

Adrien cried out, stumbling back and holding a hand to his face. He was more shocked than hurt, but he had to admit that she had a good arm.

Marinette gasped, surprised at herself. She had reacted on instinct; the thought of punching him didn't even cross her mind. She just did it.

If she was scared before, she was terrified now. Who knows what he would do now. He was going to be angry, and she had no way of really defending herself. He could overpower her in an instant, and no one would hear her.

To her utter shock, Adrien started laughing. Laughing. He wasn't... mad?

Adrien was pleasantly surprised by the girl yet again. She kept doing that. He liked her fire.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" Adrien chuckled.

Marinette's eyes widened. That wasn't at all what she was expecting out of his mouth.

He noticed the confusion in her blue eyes.

"Nice punch, Princess," he said with an amused smile.

Marinette didn't understand. Surely he was going to tie her wrists now, or... something.

Adrien pulled his hand away from his nose, seeing red. "Hmmm."

Marinette saw the blood. A few drops dribbled down over his lips.

Come to think of it, she realized vaguely that her knuckle hurt. She hadn't thought she'd hit him that hard.

Adrien saw it as well. He reached out for her hand with an odd look on his face.

She pulled away fearfully. That was what she was expecting. Any second now he was going to do it.

His hand stopped midway, seeing the fear written on her face.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly.

Marinette gazed into his green eyes, noting the sincerity in them. Maybe... Maybe he really wasn't going to hurt her.

Adrien reached out his hand again, slowly this time, so he didn't scare her. She looked apprehensive, but didn't back away from him. He took her hand in his, turning it over gently to examine her knuckle.

Her breathing hitched as his long, warm fingers grazed over the small cut. Ouch.

"Hmmm. You'll be fine. It's only a little cut. You have a stronger punch than some of the policemen I've fought," he told her.

Marinette scowled at that remark and pulled her hand out of his. She hadn't forgotten about all of the people who had lost their lives to this maniac.

Adrien sighed and rolled his eyes. He forgot about her opinion on his actions. Why did she care so much about those incompetent idiots? The police couldn't even do their job properly when Chat Noir was a superhero. Honestly, he was doing Paris a favor. No matter. She would see it his way soon.

His arms flew out and grabbed her around her middle before she could even blink. She yelped behind the tape, the muffled sound amusing Adrien. He hoisted her over his shoulder, carrying her like a sack of potatoes. A very wiggly bag of potatoes.

She kicked and hit him, trying to get out of his hold. He kept a firm grip on the back of her legs, holding into her pajamas. What on earth was he doing?

Adrien took her out of the kitchen and plopped her onto the leather couch in the living room. The girl sat, bewildered. No, really. What on earth was he doing?

He stood and straightened his clothes; Marinette had skewed them when she had tried to twist off of his shoulder.

"Stay here," he said. He started to walk away.

She watched him, plan forming in her mind.

Maybe this was her chance; she could slip out while he was in the other room. She could run pretty quickly. Maybe she could get help. Maybe-

Adrien stopped abruptly and turned back toward her small form.

"And don't even try, Princess. You and I both know I can hear and see better than you, and I'm faster. You won't get ten feet out the door before I overtake you," he warned her with a sharp glint in his eyes.

Marinette hesitated before nodding shakily. He returned her nod and continued down the hallway, leaving her to her thoughts.

Marinette slumped. Tears started to gather as she realized that he was right.

She pulled her feet onto the couch and wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them closely to her chest.

There really was no means of escape. The icy-cold realization of that fact hit her like a ton of bricks. So what was she supposed to do now? What was her purpose here? Marinette gasped as a horrible thought crossed her mind. Surely he wouldn't- But then again, he was Chat Noir. Who knows what his intentions were with her. He could do anything with her.

New waves of tears rushed down her cheeks and chin. She trembled, and a sob was caught behind the gag. This isn't how she planned life.

A few minutes later, soft footsteps behind her alerted Marinette to Adrien's presence, and she stiffened. Sniffling, she quickly reached up and wiped the tracks of tears from her face.

Adrien knelt in front of Marinette, holding the bandage and clothes out for her, but she didn't look up at him. She kept her eyes fixed on her knees, and Adrien noticed the redness in them. She had been crying again.

Adrien sighed. Not this again. He felt a twinge of sympathy for the girl, but honestly, the whole crying thing was annoying.

Gently, slowly, he set the clothes beside the girl and took her cut hand. Surprisingly, she didn't resist. She still didn't look at him, though.

Adrien ripped the packaging off, taping the bandaid on her bleeding knuckle. Then, she did look.

The blood on his face was gone; he must have washed it. His nose wasn't bleeding any more, but it was red. But what was he doing? Why did he get her a bandage? Why did he care if she was hurt?

Adrien studied her as she studied him. Her appearance was comparable to that of a wounded puppy. She was scared, confused, tired. Adrien had forgotten that she hadn't slept. His sleep schedule was different than hers. It was almost 3:00 in the morning.

He took the clothes, and, with the touch of a feather, he pulled her shaking form up and led her down the hall. She walked on legs of jelly and with a mind of butter. She was so tired that she almost wasn't aware of her surroundings.

Marinette's breathing quickened as she saw where they were going, and she mentally prepared to herself to fight.

Adrien felt her stiffen and saw the worry on her face. It dawned on him what she was probably thinking.

"Relax," Adrien said softly. "I told you, I'm not going to hurt you."

Whatever she thought, she must have decided to trust him, because she calmed down some.

Adrien led her to the guest room, pushing in the already open door; Marinette hadn't closed it before her attempted escape.

He walked her into the bedroom, and let go of her.

She stood with her arms wrapped around her torso, hugging herself tightly.

Adrien laid the clothes on the dresser, then walked to the door.

"Good night, Princess," was all he said before he left, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

Marinette was so confused. She was so tired. Her brain was muddled with so many thoughts. She had so many questions. She didn't even register that she was moving until she was yanking off her clothes and pulling on the ones Adrien had given her.

The fabric was soft, fluffy, and warm. The pants were ankle-length and black, covering her completely. The shirt was the same, but it was a little big, so the sleeves fell over her hands. She didn't care.

The tape was still over her mouth, but Marinette was afraid what would happen if she removed it. She left it where it was.

Deciding she would figure everything out in the morning, she fell onto the mattress. Covering herself in the huge, warm blankets, she snuggled into the pillows and drifted off to sleep.

Adrien sighed again as he locked her door. He paced his way back to his room, thinking.

The girl intrigued him. She was different. She wasn't like the other girls he had seen, with their Barbie doll looks and fake acting. She didn't cower in fear when he tried to grab her; she had full-on punched him. He admired her guile.

He reached his door and mechanically opened it, stepping in and gracefully collapsing into bed.

He honestly wasn't sure what to think of her. She was definitely going to be fun to have around. While he wasn't sure what he would do with her, he could figure something out.

Saving the problem for tomorrow, he pulled his blankets over his shoulders and felt into a light sleep.

...

A/N: The diss on policemen/women is purely fictional. I completely respect and admire all policemen and women for the bravery and tenacity they have to put their lives on the line for people they don't even know. Those sentences were only put in there because it was Adrien's opinion on the police. Remember that he is a jerk in this story.


	11. Chapter 11

**Y'ALL. I sinceriously apologize for this. I know I haven't posted for a while, and while I would like to say I had a good excuse, I really don't. I will say I am a natural procrastinator, and I had a bout of writers block. That's not a very good defense, I know. I just hope you all can be patient with me... I am really sorry.**

 **I would like to thank you all so much for your comments and words of encouragement! You're all awesome!**

 **Take this new chapter as a peace offering. I hope you all like it. Don't be afraid to tell me in the comments!**

 **•**

Marinette's dreams were nothing but horror.

She saw Chat Noir, running after her, chasing her. Hunting her.

She ran and ran, as fast as her legs would carry her. She wasn't fast enough. But before he could catch her, her dream changed.

This time, he was running after her parents.

She was helpless to stop him. There was a chain holding her back, wrapping around her legs and coiling around her torso. She couldn't get out of it no matter how hard she tried. She pulled and tugged, but it was fruitless.

She could only watch as Chat ran after them with a maniac look in his hauntingly green eyes. They gleamed like a true cat's, feral.

Her mama and papa were too slow. Chat Noir was too fast.

He pounced.

Marinette screamed.

She woke with a jolt, the scream dying through the tape.

It took her a moment to remember where she was.

Right. Adrien. Chat Noir.

The sun peaked through the curtains, hurting her eyes as the adjusted to it's brightness.

The initial shock of her awakening wore off, and she slumped back into the pillows with a forlorn sigh.

What was she even supposed to do?

There were no expectations for her here, no projects for her to finish, no school, no helping her parents, nothing.

She had to do something. She couldn't just sit around all day. Maybe she could bake something. Adrien's kitchen looked well-stocked from the mere glance she got. Or maybe she could explore the house. It was smaller than she would have expected famous Adrien Agreste to have, but it was still expensively furnished, and Marinette didn't know what else to do.

But would Adrien even let her? He didn't tell her she couldn't do anything.

Except run away, Marinette thought bitterly.

Well, there was no way of knowing unless she got up. Plus, she really had to use the bathroom. She pulled herself up from the mattress and stepped onto the cool hardwood floor.

Marinette tentatively walked across the room and into what she hoped was the bathroom. She never really got a good look at it last night.

It seems her guess was accurate.

A simple, yet lavish bathroom met her eyes, and she drank in the sight. Black marble countertops complemented the simple white tiles that made up the floor. The shower tiles were a mixture of different colors, dark greys, blacks, and light greys all juxtaposed. Marinette had never seen a bigger shower head in her life. She could easily fit her whole body under the stream.

Upon seeing it, Marinette took the chance to relieve herself. The toilet had too many buttons, so she resolved figure them out later, only using the lever to flush it.

She silently washed her hands in the huge sink, carefully avoiding the bandage, then dried them on a ridiculously fluffy white towel.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She smoothed down her frizzy hair with her fingers, then used a washcloth she found by the towels to wipe off the left over makeup around her blue eyes. The puffiness and redness had receded, but the sadness hadn't left. The tape from last night still covered her mouth. Marinette knew her lips would be chafed from it.

She sighed again, but this time it was a bolstering and cleansing one. She had to believe everything would work out. That's the only way she would get through this.

Checking the cabinets then, she came across regular guest room accessories, razors, soaps, differently scented shampoos and conditioners, extra stacks of toilet paper... All of it was enough to last a few months. Chat couldn't have possibly known she would see him last night, or that he would take her here, but Marinette felt a small shiver run down her spine anyway.

Shaking off her discomfort, she stepped out of the bathroom and into the room. For lack of anything to do, or maybe because she was nervous about meeting Adrien, she made her bed neatly, smoothing the green covers.

She folded her pajamas, placing them on the dresser. Marinette realized she was still in the clothes Adrien had given her. They were so warm and soft, and Marinette wasn't sure she had ever felt a fabric like it before. The seamstress in her wanted to ask Adrien what kind it was, but she brushed aside the thought, reminding herself that she was still a prisoner, and it was unwise to get comfortable in jail.

Marinette braced herself, knowing she was stalling. She walked to the door, and twisted the handle.

But it didn't open.

Marinette's eyes widened slightly, and she jiggled the handle again. No, it was definitely locked.

She didn't know whether to be angry, sad, or relived. Angry that he would leave another reminder that she couldn't go anywhere, sad that she wouldn't go anywhere, or relived that she didn't have to face him just yet.

Maybe it was all of those things?

She checked the clock on the dresser. It was already 10:47. Maybe he decided to let her sleep in? That was preposterous, though. Why would he care enough to let sleep?

With nothing else to do, she sank down on the bed and waited.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

Adrien was already up and moving by the time he heard a sound coming from the girl's room.

Plagg was hovering nearby, munching on whatever he had found in the pantry. Most likely it was beef jerky. Plagg claimed he liked cheese and only cheese, but Adrien found Plagg eating the jerky in secret one day. It was unusual, but Adrien kept a supply of jerky for Plagg anyway.

Adrien's sensitive ears picked up on a doorknob being jiggled, and he knew the girl was awake.

He glanced at the clock on the microwave. 10:47. Adrien whistled in appreciation. That certainly was late. But, she had been up late last night.

Better go get her, he thought grudgingly.

Walking silently down the hall, he came to the door, unlocked it quickly, and quietly opened it.

The girl was lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. She hadn't realized he was there yet.

Her hair was spread eagle around her head, shimmering in the morning sun. Her cerulean eyes were glazed over, as if she were deep in thought.

The tape, surprisingly, was still over her mouth. He thought she would rip it off the first chance she got to herself. Maybe she had forgotten about it. She did look pretty tired when he escorted her to bed.

The grey clothes he had given her last night were a little big on her; rightly so, for they were his own. The long sleeved shirt nearly swallowed her, and the pants were a little too long, but he found the look suited her.

Wait. Why was he appraising her looks? He shook his head slightly, snapping himself out of his daze.

Adrien stepped farther into the room, closer to the bed.

"How did you sleep?"

Marinette jumped violently at the sudden voice, and a yelp emitted from behind the gag. She quickly sat up, eyeing Adrien with equal parts fear and anger.

Adrien chuckled at her, an amused sparkle in his green eyes. The girl looked even more adorable than angry, to be honest.

He moved toward her then, to sit on the edge of the bed, but as he moved, she did as well. She shank back into the pillows, a wary look on her face.

Adrien paused, sighing.

"I already told you last night -twice, I might add- that I am not going to hurt you. Now, move over."

Marinette studied him for a moment with squinted eyes, then slowly shifted to the left side of the bed.

Adrien gracefully sat himself on the edge, keeping a safe distance between them both.

He looked at her. She seemed somewhat curious now, under all of the anger.

He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at her and tilted his head.

"I assume you've learned your lesson from last night?"

The girls eyes widened, and an angry blush stole across her cheeks. She looked down at her lap, glaring. The way he said it only made Marinette feel like a child who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"I'll take it off, but I will warn you not to talk back again. It's not polite. But I think you probably won't do it again, will you?" He chuckled.

Marinette blushed harder, if it was even possible. She felt like a three year old being reprimanded by her father.

Adrien laughed again.

"I'll take that as a no." He paused. "So, ready to be polite?"

Marinette fumed. He was acting more like the villain she expected last night. She looked up at him, a cold steeliness to her eyes. They weren't the beautiful bluebell color they usually were. No, now they were an icy blue, reflecting all the hate she had for Adrien.

Adrien in turn, raised an eyebrow in warning to her. If looks could kill him, she would have left him for dead and escaped by now. He had to admit; she had an impressive glower.

They held each other's gaze, her glaring at him, and him giving her an amused and warning look. Finally, the girl broke it, looking down at her lap. Slowly, she nodded.

Adrien smirked and reached across the bed to pull off the tape. This time, she didn't shrink away. She seemed to have accepted her fate now. His fingers brushed against her cheek as he tugged it off gently. When it was free, she rubbed her lips and the skin surrounding them, but she didn't speak. She didn't even look at him.

For a moment, they just sat there.

The awkwardness got the better of Adrien, and he abruptly rose from the bed and walked out of the room.

Marinette watched him, eyes widened in surprise at the model. He just left. What was she going to do now? She sat, pondering.

With nothing left to do, she got up and followed him.


	12. Chapter 12

IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ.

Hello to my dear, amazing, understanding readers! I would first like to say that, no, this is not a chapter. I am sorry to say that I have not prepared one for you yet. I am tremendously apologetic. I know you all love this story, and I love that you love it, (honestly, I can't believe you like my garbage) but I seem to have lost inspiration. I know one of you that reviewed said that it looked like I backed myself into a corner with every chapter I wrote, and to some extent, you are correct. I do have a plot for this story, and I know where I want to take it, but unfortunately have lost motivation to write this. Before you all take this the wrong way, no, I am not abandoning this story. I am merely going on a short hiatus and will be back soon. I am very sorry if this makes any of you upset. It makes me upset to have to announce this. I did not want to lose motivation or go on hiatus.

That said, I promise you all that I will be back to finish this, and it will be a story to remember. I will continue working on Voltron LD one shots for now, for any of you who might like Voltron LD or my stories. I hope I will not lose any of you fabulous readers. You guys are the ones who keep this going. Thank you all for your wondrous reviews, likes, and follows. I hope to have a new chapter out for you soon!

Thank you all.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So... It's been a while. Sorry for the long break, but I feel like I've finally gotten motivation with this fic since the new season of MLB came out.**

 **Unfortunately, I still haven't got a plot for this. I have a sort of tentative plan, but it would be great if y'all wanted to suggest where you want this story to go with new chapters. I used a suggestion from one of my readers for this chapter, and I hope it turned out the way they wanted it.**

 **New updates may not be frequent, and they may not be regular, just so anyone who is still reading this is aware.**

 **Thank you for your support and comments! Enjoy :)**

Marinette slowly followed Adrien with a hesitant look on her face. But what else could she do? Hole up in the prison cell that was 'her' room? No thank you. Adrien might lock the door again. Then who knows when she would get out again.

Adrien walked in front of her down the hall, leading the way into the kitchen. She was quiet. Skittish. She's still afraid of me.

The realization gave Adrien a smirk. Fear was an interesting thing. He could use that fear in so many different ways. It was just a matter of manipulation.

They arrived at the kitchen, and Adrien immediately started opening cabinets and bringing out bowls for breakfast. He noticed Marinette out of the corner of his eye, making her way cautiously to the table. She slowly sat, studying him warily.

He snickered inwardly.

Adrien continued poking around in the pantry for a few minutes, humming to himself and deciding what to make, when she finally spoke.

"Could...could I...help?"

He turned to her, eyebrow raised.

"I... my parents own the bakery, and I know a few things. I promise I won't try anything again," she said tentatively.

Adrien made the decision fairly quickly already, but he liked playing with her.

"So you're not going to draw a knife on me?" he asked with easily acted suspicion.

Her eyes widened a fraction, as if the mere idea of pulling a knife on him was ridiculous. But he would be surprised if she hadn't already thought of it.

"No! I won't! I promise."

"And you won't try anything?"

"No, I promise," she repeated.

He squinted his eyes, pretending to think.

"Alright. But if you try..."

"I won't, really," she said.

"Okay. You can come start making the batter for waffles."

Marinette jumped out of her seat, clearly excited. She went to the fridge, pulling out milk, eggs, and all the other ingredients she needed. The flour, sugar, and everything else came from the pantry.

She let herself relax, putting her mind fully to cooking. She whirled around the kitchen, mixing, measuring, finding ingredients and utensils. Marinette was so focused, she didn't notice Adrien step back and just watch.

He leaned up against the doorframe as she cooked, noticing she was entirely at ease in the kitchen. It was like he wasn't even there. He doubted she realized he had stepped out and let her take control of the task of cooking.

Finally, the waffles were made, and the girl took a step back. Her eyes widened with realization and she whipped around to see Adrien just standing there, watching her and smirking.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- to-" she tried.

Adrien just chuckled. "Princess."

She stopped mid sentence, her blue eyes looking fearfully up at him.

"It's fine."

Her expression changed from fear to shock, and he almost laughed, but he held it in and continued.

"I never really liked cooking that much. I only cook because I have to. Besides, you looked like you were having fun, so I didn't want to interrupt you."

Marinette blushed. She knew she had gotten carried away.

Adrien walked past her, grabbing a plate and dishing a waffle onto it, then dousing it with a healthy amount of syrup.

"Don't just stand there; eat," he said as he sat at the table.

Marinette followed his orders and served herself, then sat across from the boy.

Adrien looked satisfied as she picked up her fork, so he dug into his plate of waffles.

"This is amazing, Marinette," he said softly. "You weren't kidding when you said you knew a thing or two."

Marinette tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear shyly.

"You...you like them?" she asked.

"These are the best waffles I've ever tasted, milady," he assured her. "I may let you cook dinner if you're good today."

Marinette's eyes widened hopefully.

"Yeah! I can do that. I'll have to see what you have in the pantry, though."

"You'll have enough time to do that while I'm gone," Adrien said as he finished his food. "We've already established that you can't go anywhere, so I expect to come home with you still here."

The girl looked slightly disappointed at mention of escape, but she nodded solemnly anyway.

"Good. You know where everything is if you want lunch, and you're allowed in any room except mine. I'll know if you touched anything, by the way."

Adrien stood and stretched, then called Plagg to his ring with a murmured, "Plagg, claws out."

In a flash of green light, Chat Noir now stood in place of Adrien.

"See you later, Purr-incess," he promised as he ran a claw down her arm, making her shiver.

A cold draft passed as he disappeared through the door, and Marinette was left alone in the quiet house.

Reveling in the stillness for a moment, she stayed at the table and let her eyes wander aimlessly.

Ingredients and utensils lay scattered on the countertops, and extra waffles were stacked on a plate next to the sticky syrup.

Marinette made herself busy, to distract herself. Her mind was a whirlwind, going a mile a minute about everything that had just transpired in the last twenty-four hours, and she was tired of thinking about it.

So she cleaned up the kitchen, washing dishes, putting away the leftovers, and humming all the while.

It didn't take as long as she would have liked, so when she finished, Marinette studied the pantry.

It was probably the biggest pantry she had ever seen. There were so many shelves, all stretching around the closet. Any ingredient of which Marinette could think was there, and she gaped at it for a few minutes. Papa's pantry at the bakery wasn't even this big.

The ingredients needed for ravioli were there, and it sounded good, so that's what was for dinner.

The dinner planned, she wandered about the house, looking in all the rooms except Adrien's. She didn't dare cross that line. Yet.

Marinette found a small library with a reading nook and bean bags, another sparsely decorated guest room, three bathrooms, and a completely bare spare room. There was also a small patio outside, with a couple of pretty iron chairs and a small table.

The house was bigger than she remembered it from last night. Her memory was a bit fuzzy, too, what with all that happened. It was still a smaller house than she would've thought a famous Parisian model would have.

With nothing to do until she made dinner, Marinette went back to her room with a book and read for quite some time.

As she was in the middle of an intriguing chapter, her stomach growled loudly, and she noticed that it was well into the afternoon.

Marinette made herself a quick sandwich and took it in the living room, where she watched the news as she tamed her stomach.

There were no new reports on Chat Noir, which was odd. Marinette expected he would be out causing trouble while he was out.

She finished her meal, then grabbed a soft grey blanket that was thrown over the couch and curled up to find something other than the news on tv. Settling on a Disney movie, she let herself be immersed in the imaginative world to get away from her own.

A while later the movie was finished and Marinette decided to start dinner. She made the food leisurely, singing to herself and taking time to just relax.

About that time, Chat Noir, being light and quiet on his feet, snuck up behind an unsuspecting Marinette and whispered, "Hi."

Marinette yelped and dropped the spoon she held, spinning around with wide eyes.

"Adr—Chat! I-I...You scared me!"

"I do believe that was the point," he laughed.

Marinette growled and turned away from the villain, resuming her work with a frown on her face.

She was actually having a good time when he had to come in and ruin it. Marinette was sick of thinking about the trouble he made, thinking about the heartache he caused her, and just him in general.

"Hey," he said, and with surprising gentleness took her arm. "Come on, Princess. Surely that little thing didn't upset you."

Marinette yanked her arm out of his gloved hand.

"Don't touch me," she snarled, and faced him, staring him down.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and his sharp green eyes held a warning in them.

"And no, you scaring me isn't quite the issue," Marinette said, sarcasm creeping not-so-subtly in her voice.

Chat Noir stood silently for a few moments, then said, "Plagg, claws in," before a flash of green light made him Adrien again.

The kwami disappeared quickly, into the pantry yet again.

Adrien walked out of the kitchen, surprising Marinette. She thought for sure she had set him off again when he de-transformed. Maybe he was ignoring her comment? Her anger was becoming abated as curiosity kicked in.

The model came back, this time holding a few shopping bags.

"Here. These should be good for now, to hold you over until you make me a list of the things you really need," Adrien stated.

Marinette was confused, but she stepped over almost carefully, peering into the bags. There was a set of pajamas, a package of underwear, socks, and two outfits, which were sweatpants and plain shirts. Oddly, there was also a chocolate bar in one of the bags.

She pulled it out and stared at it dubiously.

"Is this an 'I'm sorry I kidnapped you' gift?" she quipped.

"Of sorts," Adrien admitted. "It's more of a truce gift. I honestly don't want you here, Marinette—"

"That makes two of us," she muttered.

"—but that's the way it has to be, and there's no changing it. So if I have to put up with you, I at least want you to be civil with me, and that calls for a truce. I will be civil with you as well...if you don't try anything," he finished.

Marinette eyed Adrien suspiciously, trying to decide if she could trust him. He sounded sincere, but she didn't know how she could trust Adrien when he'd given her no reason to trust him in the first place.

Then again, he did keep his word the other night when he bandaged her knuckles. He didn't hurt her then.

Marinette nodded cautiously.

"I...I won't," she whispered. "But I want something else in return, too."

"Anything within reason," Adrien acquiesced.

"I want to write to my parents. And maybe my friend. I just want them to know I'm okay," Marinette said, chewing on her lip.

Adrien pondered it for a few heartbeats.

"I'll think about it," he said.

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut and thrust out her hand.

"Deal."

Adrien took her hand and, instead of shaking it, raised it to his lips and kissed her knuckle. Her blue eyes popped open, and she found he was already staring at her.

Adrien held her gaze steadily as he said, "Deal."

Marinette blew out a breath she didn't know she was holding as he dropped her hand.

"So," Adrien said in a cheery voice as he clapped his hands together, "What did you do all day?"

"Well, um, I explored the house. I found your library, and I borrowed a book. I-I didn't think you would mind," she said.

"No," he simply assured. "However...I hope you didn't explore my room. I remember telling you that was off-limits this morning."

"No, I didn't go in there," Marinette said hastily.

Adrien hummed in acknowledgement and gestured for her to continue.

"Um, after that I read until I got hungry, and then I made lunch and watched tv. Then I made dinner. Which should be done now, by the way."

Marinette checked the sauce and ravioli, confirming it. She dished out two servings and gave one shyly to Adrien.

They sat at the table again, eating, until Marinette grew tired of the awkward silence.

"So...what did you do?" she asked.

Adrien looked up from his plate, smirking.

"I don't think you want to know," he laughed.

"Kind of, yes," Marinette said.

"Fine," Adrien said. "I robbed a couple banks, some ATMs, and stole that stuff for you," he waved in the general direction of the shopping bags.

"Oh," was all Marinette could say.

They finished their meal in the same silence as before.

Marinette stood when she was finished and took her plate to the sink, rinsing it.

She dried off her hands, then picked up the stolen shopping bags.

"I'm...I'm going to take a shower, then, uh, read in the library," she murmured.

"Okay," Adrien said, shrugging.

Awkwardly, Marinette shuffled out of the room and into hers, where she shut her door and leaned against it with a sigh of relief.

Thank goodness that was over.

She laid the bags out on her bed and pulled out the new clothing. Despite it being stolen, it would be nice to wear something that fit better and was clean.

Marinette took the clothes to the bathroom, where she turned on the water and stripped. She stepped into the stream and tilted her head back into it, basking in the warmth and letting it relax her.

Marinette used the provided shampoo, conditioner, and soaps to scrub all of her worries away. A few rinses later, she turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself.

She got dressed slowly, loving the smell of the fresh clothes. Unfortunately, the only bra she had was the one she was wearing when Chat took her, so she had to wear it again. Hopefully she could get new ones when Adrien made the shopping list.

Marinette towel-dried her hair, then brushed it out to let it dry naturally. She hung her towel, then stepped out into her room.

She grabbed the book she had left on her bed and made her way to the library. There, she sat in the nook, where she could see the woods from the window.

Marinette pulled a blanket to her and read.

Adrien rinsed his plate, then loaded the dishwasher, taking his time. Marinette has already done most of the dishes, leaving a sparkling kitchen, so Adrien didn't have to do very much.

He heard Marinette open her door down the hall and tip toe into the library.

It was different thinking about living with another person. Adrien hadn't even had a girlfriend live with him. Not that he had any girlfriends before. He wasn't interested in any women at the moment, anyway.

The kitchen was clean, so Adrien went to his room, where he found that Marinette did keep her word and had touched nothing.

Plagg zipped out of the pantry and Adrien watched him float out the kitchen, off to wherever he pleased. That's the thing Adrien liked about Plagg. He didn't bother Adrien, and did whatever he liked by himself.

Adrien sat in the living room watching tv, until Plagg came in a couple hours later and hovered over the empty seat by his master.

"Marinette is still in the library, but she fell asleep reading her book," he told Adrien.

The model hummed and stood up, quietly padding down the hall and sliding open the library door.

The girl was curled under Adrien's favorite cream blanket, chest rising and falling deeply in sleep. The book she was reading—Shadows Falling—had slipped off her lap sometime during her dozing, and Adrien picked it up and placed it back on the shelf.

He stared at her unconscious form for a few minutes, then turned off the lights and left her to sleep.

 **A/N: Please leave a comment if you liked it! I enjoy every single one and it boosts my writing motivation. Thanks!**


End file.
